


All I've Ever Wanted

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Honeymoon, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Romance, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Dean and Castiel have waited and planned for 417 days, and finally their special day has arrived.





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Can you guess the song?

Castiel inhaled his husband’s scent, slowly petting his hair absentmindedly. Perhaps it was inappropriate to be sitting on his spouse’s lap during their wedding, but honestly, he couldn’t give a damn. It was their special night and he would love on him as much as he wanted to.

“You look handsome, you know,” Dean said, pressing his lips to Cas’ ear. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’ middle and his side was pressed against Dean’s chest, his head snuggled into his neck.

“Thank you,” Castiel mumbled.

“For what?” Dean hummed.

“Proposing to me. I wouldn’t have been able to muster up the courage to even kiss you,” Castiel admitted. “Not at first, at least. Now I could fuck you in front of 50 extended family members and not give a shit.”

Dean snorted, chortling at his husband’s remark.

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Hey, til death to us part, right?” Cas had a wide smile on his face.

The music quieted down and Sam came over the speaker. The music became more upbeat, so it was obvious it was Castiel’s choice.

“Seeming as this song is appropriate, I’d ask the newlyweds to dance for the crowd. I hope most of you know this song. If you would, please clear the dance floor.”

Castiel stood up and took Dean’s hand, leading him to the dancefloor.

“You know this song?” Dean asked, feeling out of place.

“Of course I do. You do too, Dean.”

The song began to play and Dean smiled almost instantly. Of course, how could he forget?

 

**_And the heart is hard to translate, it has a language of its own_ **  
**_It talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations_ **  
**_And the grand days of great men and the smallest gestures,_ **  
**_In short shallow gasps_ **

 

The two men joined together in a rhythmic dance, their steps moving quickly to the upbeat tempo of the music. They both shared a large smile. When they moved in together, Dean noticed this was one of the songs that Castiel would dance to early in the morning when he was cooking breakfast. This, and more Florence and The Machine songs. They had two different music tastes, but they still shared a mutual love for AC/DC and other classic rock. It was great that they could bond over music, it made them stronger.

****

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_ **  
**_I would give it all if only for a moment,_ **  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,_ **  
**_‘Cause I’ve been scrawling it forever_ **  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all_ **

Dean noticed another thing too, since he and Castiel got together, Cas began to listen to more music. It was amazing to watch his fiancé become more mellowed out (when they weren’t around family members).

Their movements turned into something like a west-coast swing dance, moving and Dean twirling his lover with excitement. Truthfully Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun with someone in the past, none of his relationships were this invigorating. Lisa was a bore, and Benny liked…rap. Dean almost shivered at the thought. Not that he was against it, but let’s just say the relationship didn’t last long.

He focused back on Cas, who looked like he was having the time of his life. And he was, they both were. They got to share this special moment, their first dance as husbands. It was incredible and amazing.

 

**_And it talks to me in tiptoes,_ **  
**_And sings to me inside,_ **  
**_It cries out in the darkest night,_ **  
**_And breaks in the morning light_ **

**_But with all my education, I can’t seem to commend it,_ **  
**_And the words are all escaping, coming back all damaged_ **  
**_And I would put them back in poetry, If I only knew how_ **  
**_I can’t seem to understand it._ **

 

They slowed down and came closer, enjoying the slower tempo for only a moment. In some strange way, the song sort of mimicked the couple’s dynamic, relationship-wise. Sometimes they had their highs, and their lows lasted for a short moment and then they were brought back to happiness. Castiel watched Dean with big, loving eyes. This was the happiness that they deserved.

Before Castiel had gotten together, Cas hadn’t truthfully experienced a connection like this. It was more than a marriage, it was a friendship, and a love. A trust. Something that he could depend on, and it was the best feeling in the world to be understood.

The crowd began to clap along with the song as it was nearing the halfway mark, and the men continued to dance.

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_ **  
**_I would give it all for only a moment_ **  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see_ **  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all_ **  
**_No…_ **  
**_Words.._ **

****

**_Called a language doesn’t deserve such treatment,_ **  
**_And all my stumbling phrases_ **  
**_Never amounted to anything worth this feeling_ **

****

**_All this heaven_ **  
**_Never could describe such a feeling as I’m having_ **  
**_Words were never so useful_ **  
**_So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before_ **

****

The song ended and Dean held his husband close, their lips joining in a gentle kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean dipped him down, the crowd cheering.

The music had ended and the couple began to wish the guests a good night, some familiar faces passing through the crowd, and Anna approached.

“You two seem happy. Hope that lasts long!”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Well, he did go after me first. And well…” she smirked, “At least I offered to put out before he showed me a ring.”

She waved and left, and Castiel’s joy had drained.

After everything had been cleaned up, Dean and Cas decided to retire to their hotel that was nearby. It was a short walking distance, but Anna’s remark made Castiel feel despondent.

Dean reached for his husband’s hand, noticing his hesitation.

“I don’t…I was never interested in Anna. Even if I was, it was a long time ago. I was after you, and she made it easier. Maybe that makes me a shitty person but I’m in love with you, Cas. If I wasn’t I wouldn't have proposed. I love you for you. I hadn’t really planned on sex, honestly it didn’t cross my mind until recently.”

Dean stopped them, and took his husbands hands.

“I’m in love with you, Castiel Winchester. I fell in love with your smile and your heart. You’re the most important thing to me and that will never change.”

Castiel began to tear up, and Dean cupped his cheeks and slowly kissed him. Castiel knew for sure he married the right man.

“I love you, honeybee. We can do whatever you want tonight.”

Castiel bit his lip shyly and pulled Dean into another kiss, this time it was needy and hot. Dean reacted just how Cas had hoped, he pressed him against the wall.

They panted heavily and began to feel one another up.

“Mmm…let’s go inside. I don’t want to lose my virginity in a parking lot,” Cas chuckled softly.

The way Castiel spoke to Dean had him thinking that he just had little experience, but he didn't know he was a virgin.

Dean laid his new husband onto the bed, removing his coat and kissing down his neck.  
“My precious angel...what can I do for you?’

Castiel gasped, every touch, every caress sending sparks throughout his body. It was unknown waters that he allowed the younger man to explore. It was a bliss, giving someone you love and trust complete and unadulterated access to the most sensitive and private areas of your body.

And Dean executed magnificently.

“Do you want to make love?” Dean asked hesitantly, both the men left in only their black trousers.

“Do you wish to be inside me, Dean?”

“I wish only what you wish...we're not obligated to penetrate or be penetrated...it's whatever you'd like.”

“Is there something else...any other kind of sex rather than penetrating?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Just tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable. Easy peasy.”

Castiel replied, “Easy peasy.”

Dean began to remove Cas’ trousers with(very little) grace. He chuckled nervously, and that made Castiel feel better about being anxious.

“Woah,” Dean huffed a small laugh.

“W-what is it?”

“It's just...damn...you're big, baby.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Dean licked his lips. “Yeah. It's a really good thing.”

“Can I...do I get to see how big you are?”

“Would that make you feel better if I was naked?”

Castiel nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Dean shucked off his trousers, his large member springing upwards.

“Nhg…” Castiel shifted to a comfortable position on a pile of pillows. “Come here...I need my husband…”

“As you wish, Mr. Winchester.” Dean licked his lips and set a small bottle of lube onto the bed, inching closer.

Their bodies pressed against one another in a hot make out, their tongues sliding together in a hot passion.

Dean slid his hands around Cas’ body, feeling his soft skin and memorizing patterns across him. He knew he would have all the time in the world to admire his bare body once he was asleep for the rest of his life, and he couldn't be any more eager. Dean kissed down his body and went between his legs, licking his thighs before licking a confident stripe over his hole.

A loud gasp erupted from Castiel, obviously taken by surprise. Dean continued experimentally, because his lover didn't respond negatively. It gave a strange sense of intrusion and unfamiliarity, but it wasn't...terrible. He fumbled nervously, unsure of where to put his hands. He didn't want to be bad for Dean, though he felt inexperienced as ever. Dean had probably had many partners that knew how to respond and say what Dean liked to hear...it made Cas feel inadequate sexually.

The annoying thoughts had piled up in Cas’ mind, giving him a sour look, which caused Dean to stop.

“What's wrong bumblebee?” The husky voice snapped Cas back to reality.

“I'm sorry I'm not very...responsive...I'm not good at this stuff..we can just go to bed or…” Dean pressed his lips to Cas’, humming softly. He cupped his cheeks.

“Don't worry bout a thing, honeybee. You're perfect and I want to make you feel good. It's all about you, my king.”

Dean poured some lube onto the brunet's hand and came behind him.

“Let me know when you're ready..” Dean purred seductively.

Castiel took a deep breath and relaxed against the blonde, allowing him to lift him with ease. Dean poured some lube onto his own hand and guided Castiels.

“Slow and steady…” Dean whispered, and Castiel leaned closer to him, his ass resting on Dean's thighs. It was strange having Deans member against his, but also sexy at the same time.

Their lubed hands clasped around both of their members, slowly stroking both of them. The long, hard shafts rubbed beside one another in a building stream of pleasure.

Castiel moaned loudly, a twinge of inexperienced pleasure resonating through him. Dean's cock twitched at the gravelly expression of enthusiasm, slowly picking up the pace. Hopefully the two of them could cum together tonight.

Dean kissed his neck and steadied the pace, increasing the speed from a slow rock to a more focused slide.  
Dean looked around, his breath shallow. He took a moment to take in the ambiance of the room was beautiful, truthfully Dean had taken the view for granted, the dimmed lighting perfect for the intimacy of the moment.

Castiel moved their hands to increase the speed, his hitched breath showing he was definitely close. His thighs trembled, a deep, whining plead erupting from his lips as Dean stroked them quickly.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...Dean..Dean!” Cas cried, their cocks spurting white ropes onto the bed in unison, Dean letting out a primal grunt as he orgasmed.  
\-----  
“How do you feel?’ Dean asked, snuggled behind his lover in soft white robes on clean sheets.

“A lot better. Thank you for being so understanding of my insecurities..” Castiel hummed softly.

“I love you...goodnight Mr. Winchester..”

“You too..I love you..Mr. Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ❤ and comments are wonderfully appreciated!


End file.
